The Legend of Zelda Majora's Mask alt
by Hitokage Higure
Summary: Majora's Mask with a few twists and turns that should be interesting. a fan gets shoved into links head and then things spiral out of control. also links become a girl.
1. Chapter 1

Legend of Zelda Majora's Mask alt.

This story is written entirely based on an idea I had and am executing. I have no intention of gaining money from this work so on with the show. Also no insult is intended.

You know those thoughts of being dropped into a video game or something? You know where you help the protagonist. But what if that went wrong? What if you actually replaced the protagonist? And then it went horribly wrong for you? Yeah. Have you ever had a wonderland moment? It was just like that. One moment I'm just playing Majora's Mask the next there's a bright flash and I'm falling down a tree hole with colorful images flying at me.

Falling down across from me is another person, No doubt Link. It got strange because we started moving closer to each other and then I merged with him. And that part royally sucked. The pain from it was, okay it falls under the statement of not categorized and somewhere past a 7 on the meter. Then came the landing, despite appearances it really dose hurt to land on your feet.

"Ahh!" My, Links, our voice cried out.

"Eheheheheheh." Came the creepy giggle of skull kid floating off a ways. "Can't take a landing mister hero?" He called out in an innocently dark voice.

"Give me back Epona and my Ocarina." Our voice called out.

" I got rid of it." Skull kid laughed again.

"You're a monster." We drew our weapons. He could feel our body prepare to move. "Are you a girl?" Our voice threw out. He could feel the confusion enter our head. Apparently Link wasn't as aware as he was of the situation.

"What!" Skull kid roared. "I was just going to mess with you now I'm really going to curse you."

"Ah, shit." Our voice grumbled. Link prepared to move out of the way as skull kid rattled his head with waves of magic flowing off him. Then there was pain. It was at least a 5 on the meter. Our body shook in pain, our bones burned, and our blood boiled. Then the relief came. We were on our knees looking into the water. "_Well I think skull kid didn't take to kindly to my comment_." I couldn't see any noticeable change.

"Huh?" Skull kid uttered. "I guess you really can't tell the difference." He turned onto his back and floated away laughing all the way.

A black orb flew after him as a white ball flew at us smacking into our head. "Tatl!" A shout came from the black ball. Tael panicked as the door closed. Tatl flew at the door trying to open it by flying at it repeatedly.

"You!" She shouted at us. "If I hadn't been dealing with you I wouldn't be separated from my brother!" We looked at her in confusion. "Well are you gonna help a girl when she's begging you for help?" I could feel us stand up and approach the door.

"_More like demanding us to help her_." He thought out loud in Links head. "_Who's there_?" A new voice appeared. "_Is that you Link?" "How do you know my name_?" _Oh, this is going to be fun_. He thought to himself.

"_Who are you_?" Link sounded angry. "_My name is Sean and if you want to get through this adventure you're going to listen to my advice." "How are you in my head?" "I don't know."_ "_But what I do know is that all things come at a price. Especially magic." _

We had continued moving forward after opening the door and going down the tunnel. "_But for now focus on the Skull Kid, he has your ocarina, we'll need that. And don't worry about Epona._" He could feel Links tension. "She's fine. You will be reunited. "_I'm still curious about what skull did to us but for now focus on getting back your ocarina._"

"_Us_?" Link thought back. "_We share one body, but our knowledge is separate for now so we remain us._" Sean spelt out logically. "_You're not used to talking out loud I take it_?" "No."

"_That might explain why your body said what I wanted but moved how you wanted." _Sean explained._ "Explain later, for now door_." Link retorted.

He watched through Links eyes as he stepped onto the deku flower. He could hear his thoughts trying to figure a way across but he kept drawing a blank.

"I knew I forgot to do something." The skull kid's voice echoed around us. Link drew his sword and shield looking for skull kid. "Sis!" Tael called out floating into view from above. "Shut up you stupid fairy!" Skull kid roared swatting Tael away. "Tael!" Tatl flew after her brother. "Seeing how my first curse was ineffectual I've decided to curse you again."

"_Ah shit_." Sean thought. "Link move! You don't want to get cursed again." Link leapt off the cliff we were on landing in the center of a mosaic and straight in front of skull kid.

"How?" Sean spoke through our mouth. "Magic." Skull Kid finished then rattled his mask. "_Move dam it._" He shouted in our head. Link froze instead. I thought the first curse was bad, this was worse. We could feel our skin change, our bones shrink, and face shift. On a scale of pain meter it was actually just a six.

"Now that's a curse!" Skull kid laughed floating away. "Skull kid, what did you do?" Tael asked shocked. "Shut up, you stupid fairy." Skull kid roared launching a blast of energy at him.

"Dodge you idiot." Our voice called out in a squeaky, high pitched voice. Tatl did as we said but Tael froze. And then he was hit. That's when things got stranger and by strange he was petrified in stone. "_Link! Grab him_". Then we were moving. By moving I mean we crossed the room in less than five seconds and caught Tael in our hands.

Skull kid's dark laughter echoed around us as he disappeared. Looking at the petrified fairy in our hands you could see the shock etched on his face at the betrayal. _Now things are changing_. Sean thought to myself not sharing with link.

"Tael come on move. Come on move Tael!" Tatl pleaded with her frozen brother. "You've gone too far Skull Kid. You help my brother and I'll help you get back at Skull Kid. "Deal?" She said in all seriousness, her anger rolling off her in waves. Link nodded in agreement, putting the petrified fairy in his bag of holding, stood up and ascended the platforms to get to the deku flower.

During this time Sean noticed something odd. We were taller, had a smaller head and we could actually see our body act naturally. We were tall, skinny and was that long hair? "_Oh my god! We really were a chick. I hope link doesn't notice anytime soon because a mental breakdown is so not worth it. Then again he'll probably notice when we go in the flower_." Sean thought.

"How do you make these flowers work?" Link asked out loud. "You stand on it and relax your body into it." Tatl explained helpfully. And that's what Link did. It was odd. Seriously it was like being wrapped in a warm fluffy towel until we were shot out of it.

"_Ok, so Link didn't notice_." We didn't have stems to hold onto as our hair did all the spinning for us. We just moved as Link willed it while it was wound up and made it to the door across the way in no time at all.

Through the door and onto another cliff we found more flowers to make it across. Thankfully we had Tatl to light the way otherwise this would have been dangerous to attempt in pitch blackness. We made it across to a platform with a twisted tree on it. In a strange way it was beautiful, its branches twisted around its long body, leaves sprouting from the top, but the face could only once be described as beautiful was twisted in agony. There was no light in its eyes and the wood felt dry. As if it would break under the slightest touch.

We moved on through the door and then everything turned swirly. That ended rather quickly with us arriving in the clock tower. Not gonna lie but the game doesn't do it justice. It dose the sound justice because it's really loud in real life, but the view is impressive. Just seeing all the gears in motion is a sight to behold. As we ascended the ramp and then the stairs to the door something was off.

"You've met with a terrible fate haven't you?" An overly happy voice spoke from the darkness. We turned around quickly to see who it was. "_How did we miss him_?" Sean wondered. He stood there in a bright purple suit and a large pack covered in masks.

"I'm the Happy Mask Salesman." He said demonstrating a few of his masks. One was Elvis, Mario, and a spooky tribal mask. "I own the Happy Mask Shop. And in my travels to find new wares I came across a rare and dangerous mask. It was then stolen by an imp and then I saw you. And I know your story." I could feel our face morph into shock.

"How I know this is my secret, but I will propose a business deal." Our face moved to one of curiosity. "If you retrieve my mask for me I will help you remove the curse you are under." The only reason Sean wasn't talking was that he was creepy, but his voice was enticing. Sort of like a story teller who entertains a large audience that draws them in. "So what do you say?"

"The deku curse, the gender bending one, the extra soul stuck in here, our petrified fairy friend or all of the above?" Sean spoke through our voice mustering my courage. His face morphed to surprise for a moment. "You are indeed under multiple curses, but I can only return you to your original form." He replied calmly. "And what if that was changed as well?" I countered. "Stronger magic than mine will probably be needed."

"_When did I change gender_?" Link questioned in total dead seriousness in our mind. "And should we only retrieve what we lost first and then retrieved your object at a separate time would you still help us?" He continued.

"Explain." He looked dead serious. "You know my story, yes? Then what do you think will happen." I offered as a way of explanation.

He looked thoughtful for a moment. "Under such circumstances then yes you will have my help." He clapped his hands together in happiness. "Let's shake on it." He offered his hand. We took it and shook. "Now all you have to do is believe in yourself and everything will work out well." He said in joy.

Sean turned our body back towards the door and pushed it open letting the light hit us. "Oh, by the way you only have three days." The salesman called out.

"I know." He replied back smartly. "_What did you mean by my gender changed_?" Link thought once again in dead seriousness. "_That will soon be explained but first let's see your reflection_."

So, did you like it, hate it. Review or don't, I'll keep going. Flames will not be appreciated.


	2. Chapter 2

Legend of Zelda Majora's Mask 2

This is a lot of filler.

"We should head towards the North end of Clock Town." Tatl offered. "That's where the great fairy is." "_Explain Sean_." Link growled. "_Right after we visit the great fairy_." Sean thought, turning towards the right and going around the tower. "_What happened to seeing my reflection_?" Link countered. "_Well the water next to us is to shallow and murky to see our reflection and the great fairy is in a spring_. "He offered as an excuse.

"I thought I told you to trust me." Sean thought coming to a standstill. "_You're not explaining anything_." Link argued. "_Walk and talk_?" He offered. Link agreed silently reining in his anger.

We continued on with me in control. "_The gender change is not something I expected, but probably brought on when I spoke out at skull kid in the beginning. Our current appearance is that of a deku. Although, it does look different then what I was expecting_." Sean could feel Links curiosity. "_Originally you were short, tiny and ultimately rather useless._" Link felt relieved to not look like that. "_But, now were taller, feminine and have long hair. I think it's made of rose vines. But that's just my opinion_." Now we were in north clock town.

North Clock town looked like a park. There was a slide, a tree, a green monster, a kid shooting at a balloon, and a giant gaping hole in a wall. "The great fairy will be able to help." Tatl offered as we went towards the giant gaping hole in the wall. Our walking pace was strange to me, at least as a male in a female body. It was more of a swaying, smooth, and fluid walk. I was just used to a fast stride that had a few hiccups.

"_So all of this is your fault_?" Link's anger was rolling through us. "_Perhaps, but then again your fate in this world would have been the same._" Sean shot back walking through the tunnel." _After all the only things glaringly different are us being female, my presence, and Tael turned into stone. You forgot about him didn't you_?" Link deflated at that. "_You'll find in this world that you're not the only one who has a problem caused by skull kid." _"_What do you mean_?" Link questioned softly to me. "_Look at the great fairy_."

"What happened here?" Tatl's voice rang in shock and despair. The fountain was the same. Columns ringed around the place, what looked like stars decorated the walls and ceiling. The water bubbled up making small waves as usual and so crystal clear you could see the bottom of the spring, but it wasn't the great fairy that appeared just, a lot of golden colored smaller ones that circled around us.

"Please help us." They all called out at once. "The skull kid did this to us." Pain echoed across all of their voices. "He attacked us. The power unleashed caused us to shatter into what you see before you. Two parts of us are out in the town, find them and we will help you." The golden fairies flew back into the fountain disappearing for the moment.

"_How dangerous is Skull Kid_?" Links tone calm and serious. "_You remember the seven years of what Ganondorf did?" _Sean asked in curiosity. "_No one is as powerful as Ganondorf_." Link said in disbelief. "_The real enemy isn't skull kid but rather the mask he is wearing_." He explained exiting back out towards north clock town. "_The mask he wears is far older and far stronger than you know_." I walked across north clock town and headed into east clock town.

"Welcome to the business district. It has mostly games, the inn, the bar, and the mayor's residence." Tatl explained. "Perhaps a stray fairy is here?" She added hopefully. "_Would you like to take over Link_? I asked now used to moving in the body. I felt the shift happen between us and Link was back in control. "_Now head for the center of the area and find a box next to the deku flower. The stray fairy is in the box_." Sean informed Link. He moved as directed.

"Hey, don't you want to explore some?" Tatl enquired. "We will it's just, a gut feeling that tells me to go this way." Link spoke up, our voice surprisingly soft and melodic. "_Did our voice just change type again_?" Sean wondered. The area was actually just as the game showed except with more shops that were boarded off. "What happened to those shops?" Link questioned Tatl. "Oh, some people ran because they thought the moon was going to fall." Tatl joked. "This place is usually bustling with people." "_Is the moon going to fall_?" Link thought horror filling her up. "Yes, it's another curse of the mask." Sean explained. Link focused on the task at hand to suppress the horror.

Link found the box and instead of breaking it just flipped it over releasing the stray fairy. "Thank you for releasing me, now please find the last one quickly." The voice of the fairy cried as it flew into our hair. "So you don't go around breaking everything around you?" Sean joked. "No, why would I do that?" Link replied heatedly. "I respect people's properties, just not there money or items." Link explained abashedly that everything she said was almost just as bad.

"_Where should we go next_?" Link inquired. "_The laundry pool, it's across southern clock town in the corner past the gate_." Sean explained. Link took off towards the exit around the shop next to us. "Hey, uh, not trying to be rude here but, what's your name?" Tatl asked nervously. Link stopped short at the end of the stairs. "My name is Link Tatl. It's nice to meet you." She said offering her hand. Tatl floated down and shook it. "There's not much here in southern clock town." Tatl rattled off. "Mostly it's used for gatherings and festivals. Over there in the corner is the laundry pool."

Link cut across the work area dancing and weaving in-between the workers laughing all the way as the workers shouted at her. Making it across without a hitch Link ran up the stairs and turned into the laundry pool.

It was a small place with a bridge over a river, a bell, a bench in the corner and a tree next to the river. And right there in plain sight was the fairy. Link took a starting run at fairy floating over the river and leapt at it. Link caught the fairy easily and then landed on the water hopping. "_What_?" Link panicked. "Hop to shore link, you can't do this all day." Sean advised him. She quickly turned our body to shore and hopped to land.

"_Now you can get a better look at your body."_ Sean explained. Honestly, we were only slightly taller than link used to be. His skin had become bark like and the hair was vines with roses growing out it. Links tunic had changed into a green cheongsam with petals decorating it. Our arms and legs were fine although we were bare foot. Jutting over Links shoulder were two leaf stems. Pulling on them revealed large leaf blades that seemed improbable to use. Link took a few swings revealing that they were actually very sharp. "_What about your shield_?" Sean wondered. "_I think the leaves double as shields_." Link thought watching the leaves go from narrow to wide for a short time. "_So we can hop on water_?" Link asked sound like a child. "_Yes, the Deku's can hop across water for awhile and fly for short distances with a flower_." Sean explained as Link started hopping back and forth across the water like a child. Turns out Link could hop across the water about ten times across rather than three in the game and didn't really sink, it was more like became bloated and had to float to shore. Link did this till noon time came around when we got hungry. "_So what do Deku's eat_?" Sean was curious to the answer. "_I don't know_." Link thought back. Our stomach rumbled again.

"If you want food you can try the stock pot inn." Tatl offered. "Right after we visit the great fairy and give her back the extra fairies so she can help us." She finished angrily. "Whoops." We said together Link scratching her head. So we set off for north clock town passing by a deku flower along the way. "Hold up missy, were you trying to use my deku flower." An angry voice called out. We stopped at that and turned to see a tallish, fat deku yelled at us. The only comprehensible thing I made out of all it was at the end now "If you bring me a moon tear I'll trade you the title dead for this flower. "

With the rant done with Link took off like a bat out of hell trying to get to the great fairy as quickly as possible. Which was actually pretty fast, turns out Deku's are really light on their feet. The stray fairies left us as soon as we arrived at the fountain joining with the other fairies and in a flash of light a (wow the games messed that up.) beautiful, average sized woman in a vine dress sat in the air before us.

"Thank you little ones!" She exclaimed in joy, her voice a melody to hear. "Oh, is that why you took so long to get back here. No matter, you were having such fun I could have waited longer." She revealed as she floated closer to us. "Great fairy did Skull kid really cause that?" Tatl pleaded for a lie. "Unfortunately yes, he did. But it was not his will that did so but the mask he wears. It is an ancient evil from before the Great War in Ikana. My ancestor knew more of it than I do for I ascended during the times of recovery and peace." She explained softly.

"Now, how can I help you two." She said focusing on Link and Sean. And I could feel her addressing me. "What has the skull kid done to you my dear child. Not one, but two curses and another person's soul, in one body?" She looked shocked. "I am not strong enough right now to be able to break such curses". She explained before we could ask.

"My name is Link and yes, there are two people in this body." Link explained. Tatl bounced around in shock. "What do you mean two souls?" Tatl shrieked in anger." When we made our deal with salesman weren't you paying attention?" Link asked seriously. "I was, but I thought you were exaggerating that part." She pleaded looking ashamed.

Link turned her attention back to the great fairy and continued. "And I at least was not a deku or a girl before this began." "_I was human_." Sean offered. Link felt confused. "_Think hylians except no pointy ears_." He explained. "I was a hylian from Hyrule and the other soul, Sean, is a human?" He finished uncertain.

"I know of humans my dear Link. They have not been in our world since a time long since forgotten. I cannot remove him from you or change you back. I can however give you this." She explained sorrowfully cupping her hands together.

"Wait!"Sean called out taking over the body. "Can you de-petrify a fairy instead?" He asked pulling out Tael. "How could this have happened?" The great fairy wondered in sorrow as she held Tael gently. "I'm sorry little ones, but I cannot aid your friend". She handed over Tael gently. Sean switched back with Link.

"Right now I am too weak to be of much use to you, but I can give you this." She raised her hands up into the air and then I felt magic, not like skull kids was dark, noisy and painful, but this was a rush of power and all the freshest things of the world on a beautiful day all at once. "Now when you focus your magic to your hair you can throw razor sharp leaf blades. It is not much but perhaps it will help you somehow." The great fairy floated back to the center of the fountain. "Should you seek out my sisters perhaps we could do more." She finished sinking back into the water.

"_Well, that wasn't particularly helpful, but again different_". Sean shared with Link. "_How so_?" His interest peaked. "_As I know it you should be shooting magical snot bubbles rather than razor leafs_." He stated. "_Well then this is an improvement_." Link responded. "So, are there really two people inside you right now?" Tatl asked still in shock. "Yes, it might not be noticeable but we do trade back and forth from time to time." Link explained patiently.

"How can I tell the difference between who's in control at a time?" Tatl asked concerned. "We'll tell you Tatl." Link replied calmly. "Then who's in control right now?" Her curiosity peaked. "Link is in control right now." Link said with a laugh as she moved back toward north clock town proper. "Oh, so, what does the other guy do?" "He gives me advice about the quest." Link said softly. "Does that make me obsolete?" Tatl panicked.

"No, Tatl that doesn't make you obsolete." Sean explained taking control of the body. "Wait, are you the other person?" She exclaimed noticing a subtle shift on Links face." A pleasure to meet you Tatl, my name is Sean. How I got involved in all of this I have no idea. While I can advise Link on what to do during the quest, I can't tell her how to interact with Termina. For the most part Link will be in control." He explained giving the body back to Link.

"_So now what_?" Link asked Sean. Links stomach rumbled. "Food." He laughed. "You can get food at the stock pot inn." Tatl reminded her. Link headed there to settle our hunger.

Turns out we had arrived just in time to get Goron Link's room. Only after some explaining did Link go along with it at all. The meals came with the duration of the stay and the hundred rupees in the room brightened Links day a bit. We stayed there till two in the afternoon. Mostly due to the fact that deku eat fruit and it took awhile to be full. Afterwards we headed toward north clock town again so that Link could join the bombers. She thought it was a dangerous explosive group. I told him to wait and see. All she had to do was pop the balloon to get there leaders attention.

And that's exactly what Link did. She charged our magic through her hair and swung her head three times letting fly three razor sharp leaves at the balloon. Popping it instantly, that sounded like a small gunshot. This got the attention of a kid in a red bandana and soccer uniform. He ran straight at us. "Did you do that?" He asked impatiently. Before we could answer he blew a whistle summoning four other kids in soccer uniforms to him.

"So you want to join the bombers huh?" He ranted on. "Fine, but the only way you can join is if you catch all of us before sunset." "_A game of hide and seek_?" Link thought with a relish. "_We're it remember_?" Sean pointed out. "_I was the best at tag back home_." Link was giddy like a kid on a sugar high. They all threw down deku nuts and disappeared from view.

I'm going to narrate now because Link was awesome at this. If this was only a mere portion of how Link got so good at spelunking then I wonder what else she did during her childhood.

Northern Clock Town. Once Links vision returned she sprang into action. She leaped onto the pillars and stood atop the slide surveying the area. She spotted one of the kids behind her and leapt after him. He barely moved three feet before he was caught. Then she was off once again going around to the great fairy cave. In the corner near the tree was the leader who bolted once he'd been seen. He gave an admiral run but link was better. With a few flips and twirls she landed right in front of him when he tried to zigzag out of the way. Off to eastern clock town went Link running with the wind.

Eastern Clock Town. Here Link found a better challenge. It was when she went to the rooftops to get her bearings one of the kids jumped off the roof with a cuckoo. And off she went like a lioness. In the end he gave a valiant chase, but ultimately failed due to Links sheer speed. She was about to leave until I informed her of the one hiding on top the inn and to get to it she had to use the Deku flower. And use it well she did. It was like a stealth chopper rising up and dropping a navy seal down on an unsuspecting victim. The kid might have crapped himself.

Western Clock Town. We had come in through the low end. At my insistence we did the bank thing. Even if it breaks Termina's economy, which I didn't point out, everything went swimmingly. I always did wonder how the mark appears on Link in her different forms. Perhaps the banker uses stamp magic?

As Link stalked up the ramp like a lioness she spotted her last prey and the hunt was on. It was as she saw him that he saw her. He actually bolted right at her and then zigzagged right out of the way as Link moved for him. It was then that he turned again and went down the stairs. Link in hot pursuit but he turned on a dime and went up the ramp side. Link was caught off guard at his hairpin turn style and changed tactics. She started to herd him into a corner rather than let him run free. It was fascinating to see his face try and figure a way out of it all. Until he messed up and got caught.

Northern Clock Town. Once every one was gathered back at the north end the bombers lined up. The red bandana kid started to ramble. "After we let skull kid join that time and the fallout, oh giants the fallout. We decided not to let anymore shrubs in." He said jumping up and swinging his fist down. Sean felt Links face morph to one of shock and whoa that's a lot of repressed memories. He exerted his own will and took control for the time being. "But, I'm still going to give you the code to the secret base. It's only good for this week though." Slowly they all turned around revealing their numbers 54123. "Now bombers, dismissed." And they all threw down deku nuts again.

"Well that was rude of them." Tatl complained. "Indeed it was Tatl, indeed it was." Sean agreed. "Wait did you two shift again?" She whined. "Yes." Sean laughed. "_Alright in there Link_?" He waited patiently for a response. "_Just some bad memories I thought I'd dealt with_." Link whispered. "Want me to stay in control for awhile?" He asked curious. "_Would you_?" Link took a backseat watching my actions. Once we were in east clock town I headed for the little ally that had a kid with a yellow bandana on his head.

"You can't go that way." The kid tried to keep a brave face, but I could see the fear in his eyes. "The password is 54123." Sean said simply. "How can you know the password? Only members know the password." He muttered trying to rationalize it. "I am a member, just got in today in fact." She said with a smile. At that the kid ran off screaming for his boss. We headed down the tunnel.

When we got to the water I backed up a few steps and took a running start. Should you ever get the chance to run on water I suggest doing so for hours on end. It's like skating or skiing except faster. Then it got fun when the skulltula dropped down. In those moments I discovered the body does not come with automatic skill installation. So I dodged, by jumping backwards.

I felt Link take back over instantly. "_Don't you know how to fight_?" Link wondered at me. "_Theoretically, yes_." He explained as Link whipped her head releasing some razor leaves. It died rather quickly. Link moved on exasperated at my lack of experience.

In the next room the balloon was no problem and Link climbed the ladder that led to the astronomer's basement. I'll admit the game got this one as close to right as possible. Link ascended the multicolored stairs to find an old man who looked like a Chinese Merlin. "Oh? A new member and a beautiful young girl at that, did leader have a change of heart? How may I help you child?" Link explained that she was looking for Skull Kid to get him to pay for his pranks. Apparently Link has embraced her childhood after having played one game, because I swear I felt our face become puppy dog eyes. It was supper effective. "_Look towards the clock tower_." I offered as link looked through the telescope. And there was skull kid standing atop the clock tower and finally Link looked at the moon. That face is super creepy. And then the tear drop happened. You could feel the whole building shake; it was like a small earthquake.

"Oh, that must be a moon tear." Merlin explained. "Just go out through the door and it should be around there somewhere." "_Is he always like that?_" Link pondered at me as she moved about outside looking for the moon tear. "_Honestly, I never actually paid attention to what he said during these scenes._" Sean said exasperated.

Link then found the moon tear. The game again doesn't do it justice. It is beautiful up close. Like solid sparkling water that weighed like nothing. "Now we trade it for the title deed and we can get on top the clock tower on the night of the festival." Tatl exposed. "We have to wait two more days?" Link questioned in shock. Link remained quiet as we moved on back to clock town proper. Gears in her mind spinning too fast for me to read. Then she traded it for the title deed and returned to the inn before it closed, ate and slept.

At the dawn of the second day he came out of the doze due to the clock towers ringing. He felt Link wake up and huh, she must have had a nightmare if the rolling emotions inside her were any indications. "_Link, do you want to talk about something?_" He asked concerned. Link didn't respond and just went about getting ready for the day. She got breakfast and walked about in a daze throughout the rainy day. Tatl was subdued with the general mood of the situation. We eventually wound up in the laundry pool.

"_This quest that you're going to help me with Sean, what is it?_" Link's voice shook as she spoke. _"Ultimately your quest is to save Termina."_ Sean answered feeling the tidal wave coming.

"Why me?" She asked out loud. "Why do I have to save the world again?" She pleaded. I could hear the heartbreak in her voice and feel it crash into me like a waterfall. "What do you mean Link?" Tatl wondered concerned for her new found friend. "I have to save Termina." Link explained tears welling up. "First I save Hyrule, I lose my childhood. I traveled through time, a child in a man's body. I was forced to slay monsters, traverse dungeons, and lose everything important to me. And now? I've lost Epona, the ocarina, my gender, hell even my own race!" Link went on crying all the way. Her anger and despair were overwhelming.

"Link I don't know what to say." Tatl explained hugging links neck. "_Link, I can't force you to save Termina._" Sean said calmly." Links anger flared. "Oh, I also have an extra soul inside me. Don't lie Sean, you said it yourself!" "_Listen to me, Link._" Sean pleaded. "No, I don't want to hear what you have to say." Link raged. "All I have to do is beat the Skull Kid, destroy his mask and Termina's saved right?" She pleaded deliriously. "_That's how the story ends_." He answered remaining calm. "_Look at the moon Link. Seriously look at it." _He told her.

And she did through the tears and rain look at the moon. "Has it moved closer?" She asked shocked. Tatl looked closer at it and was shocked as well. "_It has moved closer._" He explained. "_By the dawn of the fourth day Termina will be nothing but a wasteland._" "_The fourth day?_" Link thought. "_At midnight of the third day the moon will be brought down by Skull kid obliterating Termina. The only way to stop him is to summon the guardian spirits that have been sealed away by Skull Kid._" "There isn't enough time to do all of that." Link complained. Tatl looked on confused.

"_On the third night you will retrieve the ocarina of time._" Sean answered simply. "The ocarina of time?" Link wondered out loud. Tatl looked on curious. "_When you retrieve it and play the song of time we will be sent back to the beginning of the first day. Or more precisely right after our conversation with the salesman. And then you will be able to return to your hylian body. Just not male. Sorry_." He explained solemnly. Links anger had subsided to confusion.

"That still isn't enough time." She argued. "_Once you play the song we'll be locked into a three day time loop_." Fear replaced the confusion. _"But only until we succeed at defeating Skull Kid and it would be best to play the song of time instead of letting the moon crash to succeed."_ "But what about everything we do in each loop?" Her confusion outweighed her fear. "_That I believe is fixed by positive loops or as we succeed in doing good that helps Termina they will be remembered somehow and at the end they will all overlap and create a fixed timeline with everything good we did happening somehow during the three days."_ "But that sounds like a lot of things get done in three days." Link said sounding excited. _"An impossible amount of things that make three days seem impossible to do them all in." _Sean explained.

New emotion's appeared inside link. They were light, bubbly and sparkly if that helps. "_Are you excited and hopeful_?" Sean asked confused. "Yes." Link answered now full of confidence. "Wait? What are you saying yes to?" Tatl cried confused. "So you know what I have to do to get through these three days?" She asked even more excited. "_Yes._" Sean answered riding the waves of excitement. "_Now explain everything that just happened to Tatl._"

And so Link did just that. Tatl was amazed at what was told to her. "Does he know how to help Tael?" Tatl asked concerned. "_That is unfortunately outside of my knowledge_." He explained. "_On that note have some fun link, play around the town. Enjoy yourself before the quest begins._"

And link did just that. She explored the town like crazy. From the game stores that I said we would play later. To the milk bar that we couldn't get in until I explained that it was supposed to be for adults, the mayor's office that was confusing. And then in north clock town was the deku playground that we would play later. And in west clock town we experienced the first racist part of the world. Which wasn't really racist and more like swordist? The sword master wouldn't teach her anything until she had a proper blade i.e. a steel blade. The post man was annoying, the bomb shop wouldn't sell us anything and the actual shop was overpriced. The pawn shop wouldn't open till later and the lotto was useless.

In central clock town we traded the moon tear for the title deed and rode the deku flower up enjoying the view. Link for awhile tried to get to the chest on the other side of town. It didn't work. So I told her how to get the one in west clock town. She still had fun with it by flipping, spinning and running. I told her to deposit it so our bank balance would go up. That brought up a very important question.

"How are we going to have money in the bank if we're going to be time traveling?" Tatl brought up. "Honestly, no clue. All I know is that the banker stamps you with your balance and it stays no matter what happens." I explained taking control of the body. We got the adult wallet for our trouble. "Hey Link, are heart pieces real?" He asked curious. "_Yes but they mostly function as an invisible shield_". Link explained simply. "_Why do you know where a lot of them are? They're very useful_." "Yes, now trade back." He laughed feeling the switch.

Link tried to leave clock town. The guard tried to keep us in until she showed off her leaf blades. So Link ran around the field. She had fun just running around being a kid until she ran into a monster in which she quickly slew it. At night time of the second day we had collected deku sticks, deku nuts, and two hundred rupees. So she made a deposit and returned to the inn, had a quick meal and got some rest.

Dawn of the Third Day.

Once dawn came Link ate and watered, we went and sat on the clock tower stoop just watching the people. We got a heart piece for it though. Now here was something you don't see in the game. People actually leaving the town, when you see people fleeing the town it really puts things in perspective. Noon came and passed. It was actually pretty nice just watching the view. We hopped off for some food and drink at some point during the day. And as night came only a few people were left in town. And then came midnight and the doorway opened.

Once we stood atop the clock tower we met Skull Kid. "Did you have fun seeing what I've done to clock town? The man in the toilet, the broken wedding, and the bombers ruined reputation and best of all the terror of the moon falling down." He giggled his dark laugh. Link didn't need any prompting and shoot out some razor leaves forcing Skull Kid to drop the ocarina. Link bolted after the ocarina catching it before it hit the ground.

Skull kid promptly flipped out. "I was just going to let the moon fall in time but now I'm just going to crush everything." He said throwing his head back and releasing more magic to pull the moon down. At this point Link put the ocarina to her lips and then it changed, but not into deku pipes. Rather it was a deku flute. The whole thing was wood with leaves over the openings for the sounds.

Apparently Link was a savant with musical instruments. She struck the proper pose and played. It didn't sound like the hard brass playing of the pipes, but rather it was like a song on the wind of a forest. That's when things got funny. Time travel was odd. First was a bright flash with clock ticking sounds and then wrapped up with a falling sensation.

Dawn of the first day echoed in our shared head space as what felt like a clock started moving inside us. "It really is the first day!" Tatl exclaimed happy at the proof of it. "Is Tael cured?" She asked excitedly. Link only had to feel the bag to know he wasn't. Link shook her head in negative not willing to give it words. "Oh, well you got your ocarina back, so now what?" She asked curious. "_Visit the salesman; he'll help you break the deku curse_." Sean encouraged. Turning about, Link opened the door to the inner sanctum of the clock tower.

"I see you recovered your item, yet not mine." The happy mask salesman stated. "Yes, but you are somehow aware of what has happened." Link implied simply. "Indeed." The salesman conceded. "Now, I believe I agreed to help you to return to your original form." He said turning to the back wall and sitting down at a massive organ. Play after me he gestured us to follow. Link took out the deku flute and listened.

The song of healing is better with a firsthand experience and when you feel the magic work. You feel like this massive burden is lifted from you and the entire world seems that smidgeon better. The song itself coming from a flute sounded again like a song on the wind in a forest.

There was a soft clank as the mask hit the floor. Link looked over her body. She still looked the same but required a more intimate look later to notice everything. "You have been returned to your original form now." The salesman remarked. "Not entirely." Link whispered defeated. "Ah, then that curse is indeed out of my range. And your fairy friend?" He continued curious. Tatl looked hopeful. Feeling around revealed he was still petrified. Link shook her head negatively. "How unfortunate, and the extra soul?" "_Still here, sorry._" Sean piped up. "He's still here." Link supplied. "Well I guess you'd best get on with retrieving my mask?" The salesman continued. "We will." Link confirmed. Sean took over for a moment. "What about these extra curses? Can you look into breaking them as well?" He asked hopefully.

He looked thoughtful for a moment. "I could, as compensation for your quest." "How do you?" He asked quickly. "You're far from speaking in private and I have observed Termina for some time before your arrival. I am aware of what you must do to reclaim the mask. But remember all things come at a price, especially magic." He implored. "Now on with your quest." He made shooing gestures to leave. "One last question before we go." Sean stated calmly. How are you immune to the time travel effects?

The salesman turned away at that one. A question for another time. He answered walking away and sitting at the organ. He began to play a sad melody. "_Well dam._" I thought switching back over to Link. "_Once we leave the clock tower play the song of time in reverse_." Sean instructed. "Why would I do that?" Link asked walking back out the clock tower. "_Just an experiment._" Sean answered.


	3. Chapter 3

Legend of Zelda Majora's Mask Chapter 3

Still don't own it. Wish I did.

When Link played the song of time in reverse it was like hearing moans in a forest. Just plain creepy and then this happened. "_**For you alone time will slow, twenty four hours more, time best well spent." **_

"_Did you hear that_?" Link asked Sean, worried. "_Unfortunately, yes_." Sean answered thinking about what was said. "_It said twenty four hours more? What did it mean_?" Link wondered. "_In the story as I knew it, playing the song of time in reverse slowed time to one third its total._" Sean explained. "_I believe this is the result of it. We now have twenty four more hours in seventy two making it a total of ninety six._" "That's four days in three." Link said out loud sounding excited heading for the gate. "So we really need to get to the Southern Swamp." Tatl looked on confused.

"_And we will_." Sean said causing Link to stop. "_First, we have some things to do in town that will make our job easier._" Link waited for him to elaborate. _"First recollect the fairies and put the Great Fairy back together." _Link made for the stray fairy in the Laundry Mat first. "Shouldn't we be going towards the Southern Swamp?" Tatl asked following along. "Sean said we have some errands to do." Link explained ascending the stairs.

She stopped to check her reflection so see any noticeable differences. "_Anything stand out as different?_" Sean asked curious. "My eyes are bigger and the rest of my body feels slimmer. It's just hidden by my baggy tunic." Link explained. "_And what about your weapons?_" He pressed. "They feel the same." Link said taking a few swipes with her sword. She then put her weapons away and focused on getting the fairy. With a leap we were right into the water with a fairy in tow. "**Please** **help** **us** **get** **back** **together**." The fairy pleaded as it took refuge in her hat.

As it turns out a baggy tunic clings and somehow hangs off a thin body. After some readjustments Link set off for East clock town. The fairy was in the box as before, but Sean stopped Link from going on to North Clock town. "_We're taking a detour back into the sewers_." Sean told Link. "_Do we get to play with the bombers again to get the code?_" Link wondered excitement bubbling in her. "_Unfortunately, no_." Links excitement dwindled. "The _codes good for a week remember_?" He teased her.

"What's going on?" Tatl freaked as Link headed towards the sewer. "We're taking a short detour." Link explained before she approached the kid in the yellow bandana. "Only official bombers from this point forward." The kid once again tried to be brave. "The password is 54123." Link said smiling. "But only members know that." The kid panicked taking off to find the leader. "I think they need a better guard." Link said out loud. Tatl dinged in agreement while Sean laughed from the inside.

"What are we getting in here again?" Tatl asked. Sean took over for a bit to explain. "We need the moon tear to get the title deed to get a heart piece." Sean finished giving control back to Link." "But we already got the piece at the clock tower." Tatl pointed out. Link took on the skulltula relishing the feel of her weapons again. With a back step to dodge the spin and a jump slash to the under belly the skulltula fell dead. "_She's right you know."_ Link thought to Sean.

"_Correct." Sean answered. "However the title deed will be given to a hand in a toilet who will in turn give us a heart piece."_ _"That's disgusting." Links face morphed into a look of disgust._ "I'm not going to like how this trade sequence ends am I?" Tatl asked sounding disappointed. At the balloon Link tried to throw the bottles at it only for it to not pop. Sean laughed at her antics. "_The mask."_ He advised her. Link looked at it apprehensively. "The _curse is bound to the mask." _Sean reminded her. _"We won't be stuck as a deku."_ He reassured her.

When she put on the mask I thought the pain from the first transformation was bad. This was much worse. I could feel the curse as it tried to latch on to her body as it shifted to that of a deku but was stopped. "Is it going to be like that all the time?" Link asked out loud short of breath. "That dose looks like it hurt." Tatl pointed out. "_I actually don't know."_ Sean answered concerned. "He has no idea." Link told Tatl as she popped the balloon.

It was a repeat performance from Chinese Merlin just worded as "a pretty girl". Once Link looked through the telescope and saw the moon tear fall she was off after it. With it in hand we off once more towards North Clock town only to be stopped the leader of the bomber squad. "We've never had a girl in the Bombers Secret Society of Justice before." He said thoughtfully. "Very well, here's your notebook." He handed Link a spiral bound book with a bomb on it. "But boss!" The kid in yellow complained. "How did she know the code?" "Who cares how she knew the code!" Leader yelled. "The fact that she figured it out is proof enough to let her join!" He roared as he walked away and the kid in yellow took his place by the alleyway again.

As Link was passing the slide Sean directed her attention to the heart piece in the tree. Without any prompting from Sean she made her way up the blocks and Jumped from the slide to the tree with ease to get the heart piece. After that she made her way back to the slide to slide down it on our way to the Great Fairy.

Once inside the spring the two fairies returned to their collective and with a flash the Great Fairy was once more before us. "My thanks once again little ones." She said joyfully. "What?" Link said before Sean could think. "My sisters and I are immune to the turning of time." She explained. "Now is this your original form?" She asked floating right up to Link and picking her up and putting her on her lap. "N-n-no." Link stuttered not expecting physical contact. "How adorable!" The Great Fairy gushed. Tatl watched on with a look of disbelief.

"Now I know you two can switch between who's in control, but this should make things easier." She finished kissing Link on her forehead. Magic rushed through our shared body as I was expelled from it. "What, what, what?" Sean exclaimed as he floated over Link. "I thought you said you were male?" Link asked with a confused look on her face. "What?" Sean exclaimed in shock as he looked over his body.

It was ethereal at first glance, but still shaped. And that's where it changed. Instead of seeing a male ethereal body it was female. She looked a few years older than Link and a beautiful one at that if her genie like body was anything to go by. Her arms were thin, with her legs smoke as it connected back to Link. Her clothing was a sash around her hips and a brassier covered by a small vest. Her hair fell over her shoulder longer than she remembered it ever being. "I'm a girl." Sean said finally containing her shock. Tatl floated around in circles confused.

"It appears that Skull Kid cursed not only Link, but you as well Sean." The Great Fairy explained running her hands through Links hair. Link looked oddly relaxed. "Won't I stand out like this?" Sean asked concerned. "The only ones who will see you are the ones you've already told about your situation." The Great Fairy answered. "Unfortunately you won't be able to interact with anything only talk and provide light. Now I give you this." She said holding her hands up before bringing them back down.

In her hands was a mask that was a replica of her face and long hair. She handed it to Link explaining more. "With this you will be able to find other fairies and help find the scattered fairies of my sisters." She put Link down before floating back to the center of the spring. "You will be welcome here any time." She said disappearing.

"So, you're Sean?" Tatl said as she floated around the spirit. "And you are Tatl." The spirit in question replied with an echoic voice. "That will take some getting used to." She muttered to herself. "Nice to meet you in person, mostly, Sean." Link said extending her hand. "And you as well Link." Sean answered as her hand passed through Links. "So she was right." Tatl pointed out. "For now finish the trade for the deed." Sean explained once they were all outside.

And so Link did so. With the deed in hand and it being barely noon Link wondered what we should do. "Most of the things you have to do are at night actually." Sean explained. "Then why did you have me slow down time?" Link complained. "You slowed down time?" Tatl dinged around us. "Yes, we did slow down time per say." Sean explained. "It was experiment to see if it was possible." She explained to Link. "The reason why is because there are mechanics to the story that I don't know how they'll work in real life." Link sighed in exhaustion.

"So what's next?" Tatl wondered. "Well, we could either jump time forward to tonight or go collecting rupees." Sean explained. "So, how do I jump time forward?" Link wondered." "You play each not of the song of time twice in a row instead of in stanza." Sean explained curious. Link quickly took out her ocarina and played it. This time the song was happy. Like you give a kid sugar and they don't stop running happy.

"_**Would you like to move time forward?"**_ a voice from nowhere asked. "Yes?" Link replied. _**"In doing so you return time to its normal flow and jump to the night of the first day, are you sure?"**_ the voice implored again. "Yes!" Link said sounding excited. _**"It is done."**_ In flash of light it was night time and we were standing right where we would have if we had just walked into area.

"Know what?" Tatl asked. "We wait until midnight to stop a thief. Then go dancing. And finally get that heart piece from the toilet." Sean said with a smile. Link looked on in disbelief. "Can't I play the song of time again?" She begged with puppy dog eyes. "No because then it'll be dawn of the second day." Sean explained face palming. "So our internal clock says its six o'clock right now." Link said out loud. "Go explore Termina Field, Link." Sean encouraged. "Just make sure to be back before midnight to get into position." Link's face lit up with excitement at the thought of exploring. She ran off with Tatl following along and Sean bound to her for the gate to the Southern Swamp.

"Whoa, there kid." The gate guard stopped Link short. "It's dangerous out there. Oh, you have a sword. In that case go right ahead." The guard said. Link moved on wondering at the absurdity of the conversation. "It would have been weirder as a deku." Sean consoled her. Once out in the Field Link's jaw dropped. It was huge, easily a section of Hyrule field. "Cut loose, have fun." Sean said. "Just be sure to make your way north, because that's where we'll start things off."

And so Link went nuts. She ran through the grass cutting up some Chu's, she cut down some deku babes, found rupees and ultimately just explored the area. She eventually worked her way west and was entranced by the fountains. She pouted when she realized there were fences in the way to the beach. Continuing on north she realized it was like the curse on the Zora's. From cliff she was on she saw the dodongos and snow men down below fighting. "Link, it's almost midnight." Sean pointed out. "Go through the gate behind us to get to North Clock Town. That's where you'll do your fist good deed."

"Haven't I already done five good deeds?" Link asked walking back into town. "Technically, yes, but you haven't put any in your book yet." Sean countered. Link stopped in the center of the area wondering what to do. "Stay near the turn in the road so you can stop the thief." Sean explained. Five minutes later. "Where's this thief Sean?" Link asked getting annoyed. "The only person to come into the area is that old lady who just arrived." "Keep your eyes on her." Sean ordered. "She's about to be robbed.

While Link watched the old Lady a man in a white shirt and blue pants came walking down the road from the other side of her. It seemed ordinary to Link albeit suspicious until the man knocked the old lady over and snatched up her bag. "Someone, stop that thief!" The Old Lady yelled out. "I told you so." Sean said as Link sprung into action drawing her sword and charging the man. He proved an annoying foe as he kept jumping and weaving out of Links reach until Link got to close and nicked his arm forcing him to release his stolen goods. The gate guard having heard the commotion waited for the man to approach before he tried to impale the man on his spear. The thief just jumped over the man with a cartwheel and was out of the city.

Link grabbed the goods and returned them to the old Lady. "Here's your stuff ma'am." "Why, thank you child." The elder smiled as she put her bag on her back. "For your courage take this." She held out a black mask with a skull on it. "Thank you ma'am." Link accepted the odd mask intending to ask Sean what it did. "Come by the bomb shop in the morning and you can buy our newest goods." The old Lady said walking away.

"So, what does it do?" Link asked Sean. "It blows up." Sean answered causing Links face to morph to one of horror. "Why would you want to blow yourself up?" Tatl asked wondering at the strangeness of big people. Sean laughed at their expressions until she got it under control. "If you hold your shield up while you wear it the explosion won't hurt you. It will take time to recharge, but still useful if an enemies not expecting it. Links face morphed to excitement as thoughts crossed her mind on how to implement it in battle.

As Link put the mask away Tatl spoke up. "So what's next?" "Now we go back out into the field and go west along the ridge until we see a dancing spirit." They looked at Sean as if she was crazy. "Well, go on. I won't be proven right unless you do this." She pointed out as Link set off back to Termina Field. "_Now that I think about it, most of the things in Zelda are insane."_ Sean thought to herself.

Once Link found the dancing spirit Tatl and Link just stood there gob smacked. Sean was right. She just hadn't told them what the spirit would look like. While they were stunned they didn't hear the spirits plea. "I told you so." Sean said smugly. "Now play the song of healing and viola." "So Link played the song and the guy danced one last dance before disappearing. The only thing left was a mask. "It's not going to transform me into him? Is it?" Link asked worried. "No, you'll just do this weird dance." Sean answered. "Okay how can this get weirder?" Tatl challenged.

Sean looked at Tatl smugly. "Now we're going to break in to an Inn." Link looked confused while Tatl dinged down to the ground. "Do I have to tell you how to do this or are you fine on your own." Sean looked to Link for confirmation. "I got this one." Link said running back into Clock Town through the North Gate and running on into East Clock Town. -

When Link tried the front door she found it locked. With some thinking she used the deku mask to use the flower to get to the second door floor. It was left unlocked. "Why would they lock the front door, but not the second floor door?" Tatl whispered to Sean. "I believe it's so people can have midnight meetings." Link knew where to go from everything Sean had said before. Once we were in front of the toilet a hand shot out followed by a voice. "Please, some paper, any paper at all!" It pleaded. With that prompting Link handed over the title deed. "Ah, thank you. Here this fell down here." The voice said throwing up a heart piece. Link reluctantly took it.

Once back outside. "What next?" Link asked tired. "We play the listening game while a guy vents his anger while playing an annoying song." "And just where are we going to find that?" Tatl wondered sarcastically. Sean looked at them blankly. "The Laundry Pool." So, Link took off again following the advice of the strange ghost.

In the laundry pool Link found it was now occupied by a man playing a music box. How that counts as an instrument no one knows. "_I really need a drum set."_ Sean thought to herself. Link approached the stranger who proceeded to break down. Apparently he used to be part of a group that was led by a dog. "How does that work?" Sean whispered to Tatl. "No idea." So in a spastic fit of rage he had stolen a mask worn by the dog. "How does a dog wear a mask?" Sean whispered to Tatl again. Tatl dinged back and forth in a manner to suggest she had no clue. Once he was done ranting he handed over said mask. Link quickly left the Laundry Pool examining the mask.

"What does it do?" She asked Sean with a smile. "Animals and skeletons will follow you in a marching order." "And that's helpful how?" Tatl inquired. "It's not really, but it does lead to a much more useful mask." Sean explained rubbing her hands together. "What next oh great spirit?" Link mocked putting the mask away.

"Its almost dawn so West Clock Town." Sean told Link. "I might as well tell you now. You're going to need that dancing mask to teach it to two sisters up near the gate." "I can't dance." Link protested. "Go spelunking, dungeon crawling, slay a giant monster, save a princess, but I can't dance." Link ranted. "While you can't, the mask can." Sean pointed out causing Link to accept defeat and move on.

The sisters were wearing single white dresses and no shoes of any kind. When Link initially approached she was rebuffed. Then Link put on the mask and danced in front of them. I have got to say seeing a female do the whole dance is far less creepy than watching a guy do it. The way they were moving their body's to an unheard beat was just, sensual and enticing. I directed Tatl to ram into the gate guard so that he wouldn't get a good viewing of Link dancing. I heard the guard groan in pain as Tatl continued to wail on him just as the sisters prostrated themselves before Link. "Mistress, you are our Mistress of dance." One sister cried out. "Here, this is all we can give at this time Mistress." The other one spoke up holding out a heart piece. Link accepted it and left with a grace in her step that wasn't there before.

Sean whistled at Tatl as the sisters practiced their new dance. Tatl flew over as Sean was pulled along by Link. "This mask is awesome!" Link exclaimed holding onto the mask. "See you can dance." Sean joked. "You should probably take a few normal lessons though." Link smiled putting the mask away. Tatl and Link looked at Sean excitedly. "Oh, right next item." Sean paused for a moment. A resounding gong went off across the area as the sun rose signaling the start of the second day. "That thing is loud." Sean complained rubbing her ears. "You get used to it." Tatl offered. "How many rupees do you have Link?" Sean asked returning to her normal posture. "Two hundred." "Now you're going to show up a fool of a swords man." Sean pointed to a door on the far wall near the gate.

"Do the move's he says except flawlessly." Sean said before Link entered the building a smirk on her face. Once inside Link approached the sword master. "Ah, a new recruit. Join now at a discount price." He offered. "How much is it?" Link asked shyly. "One rupee for the novice course and ten for the expert. Score thirty points and you'll receive a special reward." He said encouragingly trying to help in his mind a shy girl. Link paid the one rupee.

"Now do as I say to this log." The swords man said as a log shot out of the ground. "In combat one has to dodge. Now jump sideways!" He shouted. Link did as he said and hopped from the balls of her feet to one side. "Sometimes to dodge one must move in close. Roll forward toward the log!" he barked. Link rolled forward using her hands to keep her neck safe until her back hit the ground and she rolled with force coming up with a bounce in her feet. "Very good." He clapped his hands. "Now you must dodge by moving with acrobatics. Do a back flip!" He barked once again. Link obliged him by leaping backward and remaining straight as her body turned landing perfectly with her feet under her.

"Now for some sword techniques." The man said serious. "First the Horizontal cut." Link swung her sword directly across her body quick and smoothly through the log. Another log replaced it. "Next is the vertical cut." Link swung her sword down on the log no shaking in her arm or jerking as the sword split the log. Another one replaced it. "Now for a thrust." Links sword pierced right through the log leaving a clean cut. "Now for the ultimate skill, the jump attack." The sword master intoned seriously. As the log was replaced Link put her full weight on her back leg and pushed off the ground with her front leg putting her in the air as she brought her sword down in perfect arc landing on her feet. "You are now ready for the expert course." He said confidently.

"That's ten rupees." He held out his hand for the money. Link paid the man. "Cut down ten logs with the jump attack to gain thirty points." Sean told Link as the man started the clock and logs burst from the ground. Link leapt into action back flipping towards the log behind her before jump attacking forward cutting one evenly. Jumping sideways towards the one next to her she leapt upon landing to bring her sword back down on the log. As two more logs appeared she was after them. Both were in a line so she jump attacked one and repeated at close range. The next two popped up across the room and Link wasted no time running at them and leaping for a two for one special. The next set were one on each side of the room. Link jumped at the closest one cutting it in two. Bolting across the room she leapt up to bring her sword back down. The last two repeated the same pattern. Link back flipped till she was in front of the closest one and then jumped forward. With a dash into a cartwheel she leapt up and cut the final log in two with a flourish.

"That's thirty points." The man said shaken. "Here's your reward." He handed over a heart piece. Link accepted it gracefully and walked out. On her way out she heard the man grumble about young people being deceptive. Once outside Link broke down laughing. Once Link had her laughter under control she looked to Sean as to what to do next. "Now you buy explosives." Link's eyes lit up with excitement. "Now we're talking." Tatl added. "At least you won't be blowing yourself up." Tatl continued apparently not so thrilled about the blast mask." First door by the stairs going down." Sean said.

Once inside Link saw a Goron next to a large bag, a man in white pants and a black vest, as well as the old Lady she had helped out. "Oh, it's you dearie."The Old Lady said. "Come to check out our wares?" "You know her grandma?" the man asked. "Yes she stopped the thief who tried to rob me now go get some milk and cookies." "Come around back and sit down." The old Lady gestured opening up a walkway through the counter. "That's new." Sean said as Link followed the Lady's command.

With Link seated and a plate of cookies in front of her with a glass of milk the Lady spoke again. "I can't thank you enough for stopping that thief. Now why is a young lady like you interested in bombs?" "I need them to clear out some rocks by the beach." Link thought quickly. "Good one, I have no idea what's going on. Sean said. "Trouble down by the beach?" The Lady shook her head. "What a strange time it is. Here the carnival is upon us and barely and tourists to sell our wares to. The South tainted and Deku's becoming dangerous. The North is frozen with barley any goods coming from the Goron's. The east had been quiet for so long, but now people claim to here the calls of the dead." She paused in her rant. "And the way west has been blocked. So don't lie to me child." Her eyes narrowed. "You know something."

Link didn't panic. Sean wondered what the hell was going on. Tatl dinged into Links hat. "You're right in that I do know what's going on." Link answered calmly. "That's the real reason I need the bombs. They are essential to getting through the temples and restoring order to the land." Link explained. "Oh and why are you going around doing this and not someone else?" The Lady countered. "I've done this before. I have seen things that would make you run in fear and some that you would die from looking at. I have lived a lifetime of events in the span on fourteen years. And because I want revenge." Link said calmly her eyes cold. "So you know who has caused all of this?" The elder asked. "Yes."

"I wouldn't be a good bomber if I didn't help you out then." The old lady said pulling a necklace out of her pocket. "You were a bomber?" Link asked shocked. "The founder of the group." She laughed. "Wear this necklace and the original group of bombers will do what they can to help you." She explained holding up a simple pendant with a bomb embedded on it. "You wouldn't happen to know who could help with a magical problem do you." Link pleaded. "Koume and Kotake might be able to help you." She said. "Now I still have to charge you for products unfortunately." The old Lady gestured for her to rise and go around front. Link looked thoughtful because she swore she could have heard those names before.

"Now what can I do for you?" The elder asked gesturing to her wares. "Buy the big bomb bag and bombachu's." Sean told Link. Link pointed to the two objects paying a total of one hundred and thirty rupees. With the wares in hand Link left the shop waving good bye to the old lady. "Grandma." The store owner said. "Why was she wearing your pendant?" "None of your business." She replied sharply.

"That was something I didn't know." Sean said laying back in the sky. "So what's next?" Tatl asked as Link fiddled with her new necklace. "Now we go hunting." Sean said grinning. Link looked up looking excited. "First were going north and finding a hole under one of those mushrooms. The game there is Dodongos. The prize is a heart piece." Link was vibrating with excitement now. "So let's go." Tatl dinged off to the gate.

As Link ran through the West gate and into the Field Sean reflected on her own situation. _"I'm stuck to a formerly male now girl, am a girl myself and I can't do anything. God or Goddess's perhaps Giants, maybe Lady Time? Is this how Zelda felt in the past? At least being separated we don't feel each other's emotions anymore. At least I can talk to more people without having to use Links body. I would handle being a girl better if I could do more than act as a glorified checklist." _Sean's rumbling was interrupted by Link and Tatl.

"Which mushroom is the hole under?" Link asked gesturing to the row of giant mushrooms. "Put a bomb at the base of each, it might be different in real life." Sean said. "Can't you just float down and find the hole?" Tatl asked. "This situation is more like I'm standing on Links shoulders rather than completely disconnected from her. So no." Sean answered with a little more sarcasm than necessary. Tatl dinged away a bit. Link grumbled as she went about putting the explosives down while avoiding dodongos.

The hole appeared eventually and Link hopped down. "How do we get back up?" Sean pointed to the twelve foot drop Link had taken with ease. "Navi once said that it's a fairy hole so as long as someone has a fairy with them they just pop right back out." Link explained as she eyed up the two large dodongos. "And if they don't have a fairy?" Sean wondered. "Oh, then they just pray to the goddesses for a way out and they answer." Link drew her weapons getting warmed up. "So the goddesses just answer the prayer to get out of hole but not something a bit more important?" Sean was amazed at the simplicity of it. "How should we know the will of the Goddesses?" Tatl challenged. "At least they give a small blessing rather than nothing." She finished dinging over to Link. "Have fun killing them." Sean encouraged.

Link did just that. Running in between the two dodongos she aimed for the one on her right with her sword as she brought it down on its tail. The dodongos roared in pain as it began to spin. Link back flipped away and over the other ones tail. As the first one began to inhale for a fire breath Link chucked a bomb into its mouth. This caused it to be stunned and prone for a bit. Seizing the opportunity Link attacked the downed dodongos tail. With a few strikes and overkill with a spin attack the dodongos started lighting up to blow. The remaining dodongo had not remained idle during this and had begun spinning about and breathing fire in all directions when its friend blew up.

Link dodged out of the way as Tatl circled its tail keeping pace with its swings. As Link tried to circle the dodongo to get to its tail it kept Link in sight. The dodongo broke first and inhaled to breath fire. Link took the opening and rolled alongside the dodongo to cut at its tail. It screamed in pain as Link continued to do so capitalizing on it being stunned each time it was hit. When it started glowing Link backed away to avoid the explosion.

"Where's the heart piece?" Tatl asked. Sean watched as a light swirled about revealing a chest. Sean pointed silently towards the chest. "That wasn't there before!" Tatl cried in surprise. "Navi told me that it's a reward for clearing the fairy hole." Link explained opening the chest and retrieving the heart piece. "Now you get to go play in some tall grass and fight a peahat." Sean told Link who looked excited at the idea. "To the Southern Swamp area!" Tatl cried flying out of the hole. Link ran under the light and being pulled out of the hole is like a really fast elevator in my opinion.

"Come on!" Tatl dinged going up the ramp. Link gave chase in excitement. As we arrived in the area Link stopped short of the tall grass. A look of concentration on her face caused the other two to hold their questions. Then Link was off into the tall grass like a dog chasing a fox. Sean saw what had caught Links attention. Butterfly's flying in a circle. As Link stepped into the circle of bugs we fell into a hole. "_I guess that game mechanic is real then." _Sean thought.

As Link moved forward she drew her sword and shield just as the Peahat rose from the ground. Here's the big difference between a video game and real life. Thing's tend to be bigger and more dangerous when you're not in a control of the person committing the actions. The peahat started things off by fling blades low to Link who just held her shield up. As the blades struck the shield she moved forward under it getting a full view of its weak spot. Link struck out with her sword rapidly causing the peahat to land and flail it blades. Link had rolled away as it came down. This pattern repeated because of the Peahats limited ability to think. Once the Peahat burst into black fire a chest revealed itself. "Wow, you really are good!" Tatl chimed excitedly as Link retrieved the heart piece.

Link looked abashed at the praise. "So what's next or can we get on with the temples?" Link asked not sounding annoyed but rather happy. "We go to Romani Ranch and get one of the most helpful masks ever." Sean said sounding excited. "Where's that?" Link asked. "Follow me!" Tatl chimed out of the hole.

Once we were back above ground Tatl flew off to a wooden structure with flags down it. Link followed eager to see what the ranch looked like. Following past the road that started at the structure Link saw that the road was blocked by a boulder. "How are we supposed to get past that?" Link asked Sean. "First play the song of double time to make it the third day. The boulder should be gone." "Should be?" Tatl asked. Link sighed before starting to play. _**"Jump forward to the third day?"**_ The voice appeared again. "Yes." Link answered as time jumped forward in a flash of light.

As we looked at the road the only thing to change was the boulder being gone. "Now and I can't believe I've been forgetting these things. Strike the statue with your sword." She told Link. As Link struck the statue it moved causing it to resemble an owl in flight with a music note on it. "Why did I do that?" Link wondered. "You'll get a song that uses these statues to teleport from area to area. "Great, now can we get a move on?" Tatl asked annoyed.

Link ran off down the road to get to the ranch. "As an afterthought it is not run by the girl you knew as Romani. But rather two people who look like her." Sean told Link not wanting to cause a scene. "I know." Link said. "From what I've seen of Termina it has a lot of people who look like people I knew in Hyrule. But, there not them." She finished sadly. "There is some good news with the bad, but it should make you happy." Sean offered as they passed into the ranch proper.

It was a wide clearing surrounded by trees. In the distance we could hear cows, chickens and dogs sounding off. In front of us was a well worn path that led to the home of the owners. Following it led to a fork when a loud neighing sound came from the house. Link stopped recognizing that sound. "Epona!" She cried running towards the horse. When Link found her it was behind a locked gate. Link shook the gate trying to open it and when that failed she stuck her hand through letting Epona nuzzle it.

"How do I free her?" Link asked tears in her eyes. "It has to be the first day and don't even play the song because we can't get through the road without a specific bomb." Sean explained as Link looked at her angry. "Then again." Sean looked thoughtful. "This is real life so you could probably get her back now." She offered not looking optimistic. Link looked at the house and barn trying to decide which to check first and ended on the barn.

There was no one inside except for a cow and hay. In the main house Link found the bottom floor empty but heard noises from above. "Excuse me." Link asked knocking on the open bedroom door. A tall red headed young woman looked up from where she was sitting next to a bed where what was obviously her little sister was sleeping. "The road must be open if you got here." She said sounding hopeful. Link nodded in confirmation. "That horse out front is mine." Link blurted out. "Oh, we were wondering who's it was when it just appeared out of nowhere." The woman said. "I'm sorry but who are you?" she asked. "I'm sorry about that." Link said rubbing her head. "My name is Link and I'm sorry for barging in." "My name is Cremia." She said offering her hand. Link shook it. "It's understandable that you'd be forgetful when you found your horse. You must be really attached to her." "She's all I have left of home." Link said truthfully.

"Well then." Cremia rose to her feet. "Let's get you your horse back then." She walked out of the room and out of the house Link not too far behind. She opened the gate and Epona nuzzled Link in the face. "If you're gonna try and out run the moon I suggest you start now." Cremia said moving back to her home. "If you want you could stay here and wait it out." She offered. "Thanks, but I'm going to stop it." Link said mounting Epona. "Very well." She said smiling. "I await the coming dawn then." She went back inside.

Link rode around a bit letting Epona run free beneath her. It was strange to be pulled along by a force that wasn't Link. Then again Link doesn't get enough speed to let me feel the wind either. As Link tried to get Epona to let us onto Termina Field she wouldn't leave the ranch. "What's wrong girl?" Link asked rubbing Epona's neck as she neighed at the house. "I don't understand you." Link said sadly. "I think it has to do with that sleeping girl." Tatl dinged helpfully. "That is the most plausible answer." Sean offered. Link looked ready to find out what was wrong. "But the only way to help her is to turn back time, as I said earlier." She finished as Link's face changed to a pined look. "How soon will we be able to help her?" Link asked her eyes hardened. "Two temples." Sean answered.

"What were we going to do here then?" Link asked her voice shaken. "Head along the back wall until you see a sign with Cucco's on it. Then find a door. You'll also need the Bremen mask." Sean finished. Link nudged Epona back around the ranch looking for said sign. Upon doing so dismounted and hugged Epona as she road off around the ranch. Entering the building the sign hung on Link found it full of small Cucco's and a guy. Approaching him she found out that all he wanted was the Cucco's to grow up before he died.

Link took out the Bremen mask and put it on. All of a sudden she pulled out her ocarina and started playing a marching tune on it as she walked around the area. As she walked the baby Cucco's followed in line behind her marching to the tune. Once all of them were in line they started poofing into adults. "How does that work?" Sean whispered to Tatl. "I might live in this world but I don't know how everything in it works!" She responded annoyed. Once all the Cucco's cawed in joy at being fully grown the man looked on in joy. "Now that their full grown I can die without regrets." The man exclaimed holding out a bunny eared head piece. Link accepted it with a smile and left the building waving goodbye.

"You said this was one of the best mask's to have." Link said trying to sound happy. "What does it do?" Sean looked out over the field to see Epona running towards them to greet her owner. "Put it on and run." Sean said grinning at Link. Looking confused she put it on and started to run. She felt its magic instantly. As she ran the wind blew in her face opening her eyes wide as she felt Epona pull up next to her. Link laughed as she raced Epona around the ranch enjoying the run. "You can have as much fun as you want for now." Sean told Link as she pulled up closer to her. "On the next loop we'll do the Southern Swamp."

Link laughed and ran around the ranch for the rest of the day too immersed in the joy of reuniting with her horse. "Hey Sean?" Link called out said softly to the spirit. Sean lost a thoughtful look on her face as she listened to Link. "You were right." Link said exhausted. Tatl dinged around them in circles. "Magic does come at a price." She pated Epona and played the song of time returning to the dawn of the first day.


End file.
